Christmas Special
by Animefungirl12
Summary: Christmas three-shot; A short story on how Ikuto and Amu surprise each other on Christmas. A short meet up with the big man himself and holiday cheer. [Amuto] Mentions of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1- Christmas Past

**AN- Hey I'm writing this a while before Christmas. There will be two more updates hopefully soon enough. I plan on writing them now so when i publish this on the 25th even though I've started on the 8th I should have the rest done by then. So yea. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is accepted.**

**Edit; 12-26-14/ Thank you 'A Simple Minded Geek' For helping me edit this chapter. Lmaoo I love your comments on some of the lines. I will work on my use of commas. **

**I don't own Shugo chara or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>128/14**

**Chapter 1- **_**Christmas Past**_

"Nobody needs me anyways. No one cares so I should just go away. All my friends ditched me on Christmas Eve. My boyfriend is cheating on me," Amu blew her nose while holding back a choked sob. "This is the worst Christmas yet." Amu said as a few tears spilled from her swollen eyes.

_'Maybe get wasted and just party the night away'_ Amu thought as she stopped in front of a bar. It seemed like a party was going down. Amu started for the door and waited for the people in front to get in. Apparently you needed I.D. and Amu got nervous. How was she going to get entry?

"Go in." The usher said while eyeing her up and down. Amu gets the hint and blushes slightly muttering a quiet "Thank you" along the way.

_'Aren't these types of people supposed to keep minors out or something?' _Amu wondered as she entered. Oh well, she wasn't going to question it. She got in so she got in. Not her problem anymore.

The pink haired girl started right for the bar. Stepping up to the stool; she sat down and called for the bartender.

"Strongest thing you've got." She ordered while slamming down a couple $50 bills on the glass bar. As she waited for her drink she turned around scanning the dance floor. Her eyes frozen on one body, the last person she wanted to see that night.

She turned away in disgust and in dejection. She couldn't face reality and didn't plan to. Just drink and drink until she drops._ 'Sounds like a good plan if I do say so myself' _Amu mused.

"Here's your drink miss," The bartender said with a wink. "Enjoy." He said before sliding it over.

Amu almost threw up at his suggestive action. Only one guy could wink at her like that. Sure she'd be shy, but it was like a special bond. Now it's just nothing anymore. It was all a fake, a big bloody lie. Like a huge slap to the face.

Amu got a grip of herself before she lost control and was about to run across the dance floor and punch someone in the face. She took a swig at her drink and almost doubled over. It was putrid, she wondered who would drink something like this. It left a burning sensation in her throat, something she wanted to wash away. Which led her to take slow sips of the drink. Slowly, it began to taste better and Amu got used to the smell.

Amu got up and walked to the dance floor, if you could call it walking at the least. Amu swayed from right to left dancing; rocking her head back and forth to the beat.

She got looks from men all around the room. She didn't notice that; however, a certain blue hair freak did.

He looked infuriated at her behavior. He stormed over to her, making the girls that were clinging onto him whine.

As soon as he got close enough, he roughly grabbed Amu's wrist,

"Hey, let go of me!" Amu said in a slurred voice, obviously intoxicated.

He then closed and locked the door. The only thing you could hear was the harsh breathing and the thumping of the blaring music from below.

"How dare you! I'm your boyfriend! Do I mean nothing to you? Have you no shame? No morals? What happened to you?" He said crouching down whilst taking her hand and placing it upon his head.

"Ikuto, how dare you! You go and cheat on me and ask me about shame?" Amu said fuming over with anger.

"Cheating? Why in the world would I want to cheat on you? I have the most beautiful women in the world-no galaxy. You mean so much to me and I would do everything just to keep you in my arms." Ikuto said softly placing a kiss atop Amu's forehead.

"Who was the girl who hugged you yesterday when I came to pick you up from the airport? She even kissed you." Amu said in utter disgust.

"What do you mea- Oh! Her? Blonde long hair? She's my...Sister." Ikuto said scratching the back of his head.

"Your sister! Isn't that incest or something?" Amu asked in disbelief.

"She's my sister. Famous pop singer Utau Hoshina. Who just so happens to have the biggest brother complex known to mankind. I can never get rid of her. Ugh! I need to get her a boyfriend." Ikuto stated before face palming himself.

"Oh...Sorry." Amu said sheepishly with a blush.

"It's ok. I get jealous too." Ikuto stated.

"What? I was not jealous!" Amu screamed aloud.

"Sure…" Ikuto said trailing off.

"I said...I wasn't...Jealous." Amu said before passing out on the bed.

"Of course. Oh please have mercy Lord; this girl is too much for me to handle." Ikuto said before chuckling.

He went around the bed and placed the blanket over her shivering and frail figure. _'How cute'_ Ikuto thought. He set some Advil and a glass of water knowing she was going to have one heck of a hangover the next morning. After all, it was her first time drinking.

After he was done he got into bed with her and snuggled up like old times. He sighed while closing his eyes slowly.

Those were the peaceful times. No worries about getting a job or any of that. He was still in high school. A seventeen year old in fact, about to graduate high school. Amu was only in her senior year of middle school. Strange right? Well who cares after all, age is nothing but a number.

Ikuto curled into Amu playing with her strawberry locks. "I love you, Amu..." He heard a mumble and was surprised to hear her words.

"I love you too Ikuto... Merry Christmas." He said nothing in return, his embrace growing tight before falling into a deep sleep.

This truly was a merry Christmas.

**12/8/14**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thanks for reading. Once again there shall be two more updates for Christmas past and then Christmas future. Please review. Once again thank you 'A Simple Minded Geek' for helping me with this chapter. I have to give you credit for the last threww lines where it says Ikuto curled into Amu. That was all you. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2- Christmas Present

**AN- Thanks for reading the last chapter. There will be one more update. Possible 2 if I do a new years update. Idk just a maybe. Anyways thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter and please review. **

**Reviews-**

**I don't own Shugo chara-**

* * *

><p><strong>128/14**

**Chapter 2- **_**Christmas Present**_

"Hey Ikuto remember when you met me for the first time? I died of laughter." Amu said doubling over.

"You're one to talk. Remember what happened that same night?" Ikuto said with a mischievous smirk that brought a bright pink blush to Amu's face.

"Shut it. That was years ago." Amu said with a pout.

"What was years ago?" Their nosy friend Yaya asked.

"Nothing!" Amu and Ikuto yelled at the same time.

"Awee! How cute!" Nadeshiko gushed with Utau.

"Yea! Come on. Just tell us." Kukai said to Ikuto while grabbing a bean bag chair.

"Urgh fine. Ikuto you start us out." Amu said giving up.

"Alright. Everyone gather around. I'm only saying this once." Ikuto said while everyone went to go grab a seat.

Nagihiko left real quick and hung around in the back of the group listening with an object in his hands. This will be perfect blackmail.

"So it started with me leaving the classroom during the high school Christmas party to go else where." Ikuto started off.

_**Flash Back-**_

_"Ikuto will you come help us?" One of his classmates asked kindly._

_"Sorry. I'm leaving. I might come back." Ikuto said being mysterious as ever._

_Ikuto grabbed his black leather jacket before exiting the school building. He was just walking the streets until he came across the school his friend goes to._

_Now Ikuto has to admit. This friend of his, he didn't really like at first. That and the fact he's dating his sister who's older than him. Plus she's in her second year of high school._

_Over time they gradually got closer so now you could say their best friends. Even with the age difference they're pretty close. He decided to drop by and check out what they were doing for Christmas._

_Ikuto walked to the gym where he saw his friend, Kukai and others cleaning up._

_"Hey man! What you doing here? Don't you have your own party?" Kukai asked while giving Ikuto one of those handshakes hugs._

_"Ditched them. Party was a bore. Decided to come instead. Is the party over?" Ikuto asked out of curiosity._

_"Yea, we started earlier today. Now it's just my friends and I cleaning up. Let me introduce them to you." Kukai said while shouting out to everyone to gather around._

_"Ikuto, here is Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi, Yaya, Tadase, and you already know Utau. She was here because her recording got canceled. Then there's...Amu. Amu! Where you at?" Kukai called out._

_"Anyways guys this is Ikuto Tsukiyomi and he's a senior in high school. Now go look for Amu. Ikuto stay here in case she shows up." Kukai instructed Ikuto and the others._

_"Wait! How'll I know what she looks like?" Ikuto hollered out to Kukai who was almost out of the gym._

_"Don't worry. All you'll see is pink!" Kukai yelled back with a wink and a sparkling white smile._

_Did Ikuto ever get to tell Kukai how gay that looked. Oh well, too bad for him._

_Instead of just waiting around Ikuto went around the gym and started to put decorations away and throw away cups and other things. He went to the storage room to put away some boxes and crates. Then all of a sudden he heard a feminine voice. He didn't think much of it at first but carried on with what he was doing and quickly tried to go see her._

_"Hey guys! I found the star! I found the star! I...Found...The...Star...Guys?" A girl with pink hair looked confused as to where everyone was. No one was on the gym floor. Did everyone ditch her?_

_She decided to climb up the ladder and put up the star. The tree was about the size of an average tree. Just about a foot taller than the actual ladder. She was struggling with trying to place the star in its rightful place._

_Then everything happened in slow motion. Amu was falling with the star in her hands and had a look of shock as she fell. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a blur of dark blue._

_She awoke to a guy shaking her lightly._

_"Amu. Amu. Amu. Come on. Wakey wakey. Wake up sleeping beauty." Ikuto said tiredly_

_"Ahh! Pervert! Who are you?" Amu asked jumping out of his arms._

_"Nice way of saying thanks after I saved your life." Ikuto said intimidating the young girl._

_"Sorry...And thanks for saving me." Amu said shyly._

_"I'm just playing. Chill, I'm not that mean." Ikuto said with a grin._

_Amu smiled brightly at him shocking him but then her smile dimmed down._

_"What happened?" Ikuto asked fully concerned._

_"It's nothing. Just that after my dad disappeared when I started 3rd grade my mom won't put a tree topper. I never had the money to buy one. So I thought this year I could possibly do it. However I was a tad too later and almost...killed myself." Amu said scratching the back of her head. _

_"You wouldn't have killed your elf. Maybe a few fractured bones. Here let me help you." Ikuto said before picking Amu up causing her to yelp._

_"Ah! Let me down! I can walk you imbecile!" Amu yelled out. Amu quieted down when she felt Ikuto starting to climb the ladder. Now she was scared. What if she dropped?_

_She hung onto Ikuto for dear life._

_"I know I'm hot and all but you don't have to be so attached." Ikuto said with a smirk that made Amu blush._

_"Shut it!" She replied while burying her face in his chest. He smelled like musk. What a nice aroma._

_"Put the star on." Ikuto commanded._

_"I can't reach it." Amu said._

_"I'll help." Ikuto said taking Amu's arms in his._

_As soon as the gym doors opened the placed the tree topper on Christmas tree._

_Ikuto slid down the ladder with Amu in his hands carrying her bridal style._

_As soon as they got down Amu hugged Ikuto. It was a long and tight one. Ikuto put his arms around her neck._

_"Thank you for making this Christmas special for me Ikuto." Amu said in a whisper._

_"You made it special for me too." Ikuto said to Amu._

_"Are we interrupting anything here?" Rima asked with a smirk just like Ikuto's. _

_"Nope nothing at all! Just two friends hugging each other. Yup. Nothing more than friends." Amu said all too quickly._

_Ikuto didn't know why but he felt a pang to the heart when she said this. Why was he feeling like this. Was it possibly...No it couldn't be...Or could it?_

_Ikuto put the thought at the back of his head for the time being. They all gathered together for a group hug. Then someone had to ruin it._

_"You guys smell like sweat." A short blonde commented_

_"Really Rima?" Utau said glaring at her_

_"What? It's true. Anyways mom called. I have to go home now." Rima said staring to leave._

_Nagihiko catches up to her and they left together. Romance is in the air they saw._

_"Have a good time with your boyfriend Rima!" Amu shouted out with a smile._

_Rima just scowled but smiled because she loves them all. Some more than others._

_They all left the school building one by one, or pairs you could say. Ikuto noticed that Amu was going home his way and the others were going on the opposite way. He decided to walk her home to get to know her better._

_"So how far do you live?" Ikuto asked staring conversation._

_"Far stalker." Amu said giggling at the end._

_"Ha ha. Very funny." Ikuto said plainly._

_They just kept walking and talked about things like life. The two learnt more about each others past. Neither one of them has shared this much with someone they just met. There was just this sense of trust between them._

_"Ah!" Amu slipped on some ice but Ikuto caught her quick._

_"You know if you wanted me to carry you home you could have just asked instead of falling all the time." Ikuto said smirking._

_"Hey! Put me down! Somebody will see!" Amu yelled out into the cold._

_"Who's going to see. We're all alone. Everyone is at home by the fire place with their parents." Ikuto said with laughter seen in his voice. Amu frowned at this._

_"I have no one at home. It's just me myself and I. My mom was put into a mental asylum after dad sent missing. My mom has some sense left in her but not enough. The social workers said I could live in an apartment as long as I have an adult near. My grandma lives at the first floor but I live on the 69th floor. I could never make my grandma walk or use the elevator to go all the way. Besides she likes spending Christmas watching old black and white movies," Amu said tearing up._

_Ikuto enveloped Amu into a bear hug. "It's going to be alright. How about if I spend Christmas with you. Will that make you feel better?" Ikuto said in a baby voice._

_"Oh my- yes yes yes yes!" Amu rejoiced while jumping into Ikuto's arm and giving him a kiss on the cheek._

_She skipped merrily in front of him walking to her apartment faster now. Ikuto was still standing where she kissed him. It left a tingling sensation on his cheek. It was something he couldn't explain. He began walking noticing how far Amu was getting. Catching up to with his long legs he swooped her into his arms once more. She didn't complain knowing he had more strength over her._

_"There, just walk into the elevator. My room is B16," Amu said while shifting positions in his arms. Ikuto remembered the floor and up they went._

_"Want some hot cocoa?" Amu offered walking into the kitchen_

_From Ikuto's response she began to make to cups and got a small bowl out. Iktuo was curious as to what the bowl was for._

_He came up to the island table and pointed at the bowl._

_"My cat, Yoru." Amu replied knowing the question before hand._

_"Oh cool. I'll go start the tv and look for a movie to watch." Ikuto said looking through Amu's shelf of movies._

_'What a collection' Ikuto thought running his fingers across the cover of each movie's bind. Ikuto put in the movie 'Santa Buddies'. He's never seen it before but thought it would be okay._

_Amu got a blanket and set the hot cocoa on the coffee set the bowl in front of the coffee table._

_Amu made this weird rat noise and Yoru came jumping over the couch to start eating._

_Ikuto got snuggled into the couch and by the intermission Amu fell asleep and was sleeping next to Ikuto._

_Being the gentlemen he is he let her sleep there but decided to make the position better so there wouldn't be any neck pains in the morning._

_"Merry Christmas." Amu said sleepily._

_"Same to you as well. Go to sleep now. We need to unwrap gifts in the morning." Ikuto said with a spark in his voice._

_Flashback over-_

"The end." Ikuto said getting up.

"What! That's it? Where's all the romance and sappy stuff like that?" Kukai complained

"Ha! I thought you were a guy." Nagihiko said making everyone laugh.

"I thought you were a girl with that long purple hair of yours." Kukai said making everyone 'ohh'

"Guys guys. Come on this is Christmas after all. No fighting with petty comebacks." Utau said.

The room was filled with laughter as Ikuto went to the balcony. Amu following behind and closed the sliding doors.

You could see the puff of smoke that came out of their mouths when the breathed.

Amu hugged Ikuto from behind and let her head rest on the back of his back.

"I love you." Amu said to Ikuto.

"I know that." Ikuto said chuckling.

"Urgh! Be a good boyfriend and just say you love me back." Amu said sighing.

"I'm just kidding, I love you too." Ikuto said turning around and pulling Amu into his warm abdomen.

"Awee, twhanks." Amu's words and laughter was muffled by Ikuto's shirt.

"Lets go inside with the others." Ikuto said looking back into the sky just as a shooting star passed.

**12/9/14**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Finished this in one day. Wow. I finished the entire story in two days actually. I'm just adding Authors notes to both of them. Anyways happy reading. Please tell me what you guys think. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3- Christmas Future

**AN- Final chapter. I might add in a bonus chapter for new years. Ughh idk what. Who cares. Thanks for reading this. Please tell me what you think.**

**I don't own shugo chara-**

* * *

><p><strong>129/14**

**Chapter 3-** _**Christmas Future**_

"Stop running!" Amu yelled at her cat that has grown over the years.

"Stop yelling at Yoru. He can't hear you." Ikuto chuckled.

"Oh please, Yoru can understand a human being better than you." Amu said rubbing her nose with Yoru.

Amu was setting up decorations for the Christmas party that was being held at her house for the night. Everyone was coming. Her future sister-in-law and Utau and Kukai. Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadase was coming over. Tadase said he would be bringing in an extra guest, something about Sayya.

It's been so long since she's last seen them and they had so much to catch up on. Amu couldn't wait for the re union. This will be able to take Amu's mind off of some things that have been clouding her head for some time.

The doorbell chimed alarming Amu that her friends were at the door. Apparently they all met up and came together. They also had many gifts and laid them out by the Christmas tree.

"Who wants some milk and cookies!" Amu cheered as she came out of her kitchen to the living room.

"I do! I do!" Kukai said jumping up and down enthusiastically

"I meant the children…" Amu said looking at Kukai's odd behavior.

"Don't mind him. He's just nervous about the marriage is all." Utau said waving it off.

"He proposed!" Everyone yelled including the boys.

"He did!" Utau squealed too.

"Look!" Utau said putting her hand out in the middle for everyone to look at the diamond ring on her finger. It was sorta small because it was only a proposal ring. It was still a beauty though.

"Awee!" All the girls gushed.

"Kukai!" A certain blue haired boy said with a scary aura surrounding him.

"Lets go have a talk over there shall we." Ikuto said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Uhh…" Kukai was getting scared

"No choice here buddy, you're coming with me!" Ikuto said cheerfully

"Utau! TELL YOUR BROTHER NOT TO KILL ME!" Kukai yelled being dragged out of the living room.

Everyone just laughed.

"Have fun honey." Utau said to Kukai.

"No!" Kukai yelled in despair.

"Sweety, go easy on him." Amu said feeling bad for the poor guy.

"Don't worry guys, I got this." Ikuto called out.

"So what's with you and Naghi?" Yaya asked finally stopped talking in third person.

"Nothing much. I'm due in a couple of months." Rima said before covering her ears awaiting the squeals of the girls.

Nothing came though.

"Where's the scream? No reaction?" Rima was very confused.

"Well one; you have two kids, secondly; I think we all knew you'd be pregnant again," Amu said with a smirk. That smirk was very contagious. It went from Ikuto to Utau to now Amu.

The Tsukiyomi smirk you could say.

"Hey guys I'll be right back from the bathroom." Amu said getting up quickly.

Amu came back looking a bit better now. Amu looked a bit suspicious. She hoped no one would know what's been going on.

"Oh ho ho! Did my pathetic darling of a brother propose to you too?" Utau said with that sly smirk.

"No." Amu said looking down dejectedly.

"Don't worry, you'll get him." Sayya said cheerily.

"Thanks." Amu said to Sayya.

"So Tadase, explain to us about your girlfriend." Kairi said pushing his glasses up from the bridge of his nose.

"Ah ah ah. I'm not his girlfriend." Sayya said while wagging her finger from right to left.

"She's my darling fiance." Tadase said placing a kiss to her lips.

"Hey, kids are present!" Rima yelled; the protective mother side of her coming out.

"Sorry, my bad." Tadase said while hugging Sayya from behind.

"What about you Kairi?" Tadase asked.

"Oh me?" Kairi asked.

"He's all mine ladies!" Yaya said loud and proud before jumping onto Kairi's back from behind and latching onto his neck.

"I'm hers." Kairi said chuckling.

Just them Ikuto and Kukai came back into the room. Kukai looked like he was about ready to leave Earth and enter Heaven. Rather his soul that was hanging out of the side of his mouth.

"Baby!" Utau yelled getting up.

"Ikuto what's wrong with you!" Utau yelled having a look of crazy in her eyes.

"What? I was just warning him about what would happen if he happened to hurt you in any way or something." Ikuto said whistling it off.

"Lets get to opening the gifts!" Yaya said still having that childness still inside of her.

"Yay!" Rima's children cheered.

Everyone got gifts and many more. Amu got Ikuto a new violin and case. He's always wanted this new one. To get it from Amu held so much value to him.

Amu got a camera, gasping; she hugged the living out of Ikuto. He has been listening to her complain non-stop about how she's always wanted to be a photographer.

"Everyone gather around. Utau record this please? Alright the last gift of the night." Amu said getting a small bag with a duck face on it.

Ikuto looked around the room wondering what was going on. Why did this moment need to be recorded?

"Just open it up already you doof bag!" Amu said getting impatient.

Ikuto had some booties in his hands. A pink pair and a blue pair. They were to small for a person to wear. Possible for a ...baby...No way!

"We're having a baby!" Amu cheered throwing her hands up.

"I'm going to be a...father." Ikuto said before fainting.

"What?! I'm supposed to be the one fainting here like hello." Amu said before picking up Ikuto and laying him down on the couch.

"Wake up! Wake up you idiot!" Amu yelled into his ears.

He shot up right away accidentally punching Kukai on the side. Kukai doubled over in pain.

"Sorry man." Ikuto said.

"It's ok. I'm used to the pain." Kukai said before laughing.

"So? father I see. Wow. Who would've thought? Wait! This is the perfect time for my gift!" Ikuto shouted running into his bedroom and coming back out in a rush.

"You're getting this all on camera right?" Sayya asked Utau.

"Every juicy detail." Utau said licking her lips.

He came back with a small box in his hands. Kneeling down on one knee he began to speak.

"Amu, you're my strawberry and everything else I could have ever imagined. I love you so very much. Please please please, I beg of you, please marry me!" Ikuto cried out.

Amu began to tear up. "Of course you dumb ass! I'll marry you any day you stupid guy." Amu said chuckling.

For the rest of the night everyone partied away as the children fell asleep.

2014 has been a blast. Can't wait for 2015!

**12/9/14**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- That moment when I'm just adding in authors note and I'm not going to publish this for another few week. I think. Haha i'm publishing the story on Christmas. Lol. Anyways tell me what you think. Also tell me if you guys want a New years chapter or nah. <strong>


End file.
